


The Hills

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major Character(s), Major Illness, Multi, NOT SAD, dead, i think
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verdad raramente es lo que uno espera pero la mentira es mucho peor porque siempre puedes presentir lo que va a ser.  Louis no estaba seguro si este es un verdadero final o una mentira más, lo único que él sabe es que esto no estaba en sus planes y por el silencio de Zayn es claro que el de el tampoco aún no ha visto su cara ha estado muy concentrado mirando el rostro ensangrentado de su recién mejor amigo y compañero de compras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seria genial si me dieran su opinión me encantaría oírla :3

La verdad raramente es lo que uno espera pero la mentira es mucho peor porque siempre puedes presentir lo que va a ser. Louis no estaba seguro si este es un verdadero final o una mentira más, lo único que él sabe es que esto no estaba en sus planes y por el silencio de Zayn es claro que el de el tampoco aún no ha visto su cara ha estado muy concentrado mirando el rostro ensangrentado de su recién mejor amigo y compañero de compras. Niall.  
Podría decir que no es lo que parece pero es justo lo que parece, Zayn y el están mirando al cuerpo sin vida de Niall que se encuentra en un pozo de tierra con 3 metros de profundidad mientras sostienen una pala cada uno. Después de ver esta imagen no hay mucho que explicar o sí? No, no lo hay. Y él lo sabe, es por eso que empieza a echar tierra al cuerpo que aun viste un tierno disfraz de elefante.  
Zayn palea un poco la tierra para hacerla parecer intacta incluso hecha unos pedazos de pasto arrancados de las proximidades de la tierra fresa y recién movida que forma en rectángulo casi perfecto.  
“que vamos a hacer?” Zayn nunca había escuchado su voz así, tan débil ni siquiera parece su voz pero él sabe que es suya no hay nadie aquí aparte de ellos dos.  
“nada Zayn. No pasó nada de acuerdo? Nada” la voz de Louis no se ve tan afectada como la suya, de hecho se escucha más en control y por la poca luz que se filtra de una de las lámparas del inmenso patio puede ver que su cara está casi completamente imperturbable solo se dejan ver algunas señales de estrés en sus ojos y en el entrecejo fruncido que solo le añade seriedad a su expresión pero no puede encontrar señales de pánico lo que lo reconforta y lo hace sentir al mismo tiempo solo en esta situación porque puede ver y sentir que sus emociones no son las mismas, no ni siquiera en esto están juntos, pero puede ver porque es el esposo trofeo de una estrella de rock/pop.  
Está en control incluso cuando no lo está, lo está. Una característica muy atractiva cuando estas en un ambiente que vive de los sueños, de los artistas, de los fans en el inmenso mar de la cultura popular que entre más te adentras te das cuenta de la verdad que si te la contaran te parecería una vulgar exageración pero a Zayn cada vez le parece más real y para nada exagerada incluso realista y lógica. Si quieres algo te va a costar libertad, dinero, esfuerzo, amistades y ahora sangre.  
“Louis” su voz no deja de ser débil y llena de pánico sostiene la muñeca de Louis aun con rastros de sangre seca “que vamos a hacer?”.  
Louis lo ve con cierta simpatizado, cierra el espacio que los separa sostiene su cara examinándola.  
“nada Zayn, tu te vas a ir a tu casa y yo me bañare y olvidaremos que esto paso, por la mañana hare que pongan pasto a ¨ todos ¨ los espacios vacíos y nos olvidaremos de esto, okay?”  
Zayn trata de relajar su expresión tratando de alinearse a la de Louis pero su cuerpo esta tenso ni siquiera puede mantenerse derecho, Louis lo mira por unos segundos más le besa y se va por una de las escaleras blancas que guían a una de las puertas al costado de la mansión, solo voltea para hacerle la señal de que se vaya.


	2. Chapter 2

Abre la puerta temblando de mojado y con señales de vomito en sus jeans negros, después que Louis se fue su compostura se fue al carajo y se vomito en el pasto cogió la manguera y se lavó la boca y los rastros de sangre de las manos solo para encontrar sus brazo y playera llenos de residuos de lodo, por suerte nadie lo vio entrar al edifico donde reside su apartamento.  
Se dirige a la cocina, tal vez algo de comer lo calme pero las imágenes de Niall no se borran incluso se intensifican puede ver a Niall con la expresión de sorpresa más risible que haya viso en la cara de alguien al abrir la puerta, a Niall discutiendo y por ultimo a Niall en el hoyo con tres metros de profundidad sin algunos dientes y el ojo derecho casi salido mientras el otro parpado cerrado hinchado y morado. La última imagen es la peor las ganas de vomitar lo invaden incluso mas fuerte que la vez anterior puede sentirlo hasta en los orificios de la nariz castigándolo tal vez tratan de decirle que está marcado de por vida que esta es la manera en que se va a sentir siempre, que dios sabe lo que hizo y nunca le perdonara. Buen momento el que escogió para creer en dios, porque no lo escogió antes de acostarse con el esposo de uno de los iconos del pop se estaría ahorrando todo esto.

Louis se encontraba en la inmensa cama ahora vacía pero aun con el calor de Harry en su almohada y el olor de su perfume Tom Ford impregnado en todo su lado que se mezclaba mucho con el de Louis por la posición en que ambos cuerpos se entremezclan al abrazarse. Aunque se considera preocupado del estado recurrente en el que se encuentra Niall, admite que se preocupa por su estado recurrente la policía debe de llegar mañana a preguntar por la desaparición, asi que hace una lista mental de todos los huecos que tiene que llenar. Si algo ha aprendido de los programa de asesinatos es que no importa las preguntas que te hagan tanto como las que tu haces. 

“pero cuando? Cómo? Con quién? A qué hora no se presentó? Con quien se pudo haber ido?” Louis preguntaba con la expresión más adolorida que imagino.  
“cálmese señor Styles sé que está preocupado pero debe guardar la calma” dice el policía mientras se pasea en la sala blanca con rosas de color rosa colocadas en cada superficie a petición de Louis, cuando Rupert vivía nunca le dejo poner tantas flores decían que eran muy femeninas para la casa de un magnate.  
El policía aclara su voz interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento a lo que Louis lo mira con tristeza “lo siento que decía? “ pestañeando n par de veces dejando ver sus ojos azules aún más atractivos, él sabe que luce adorable todas las mañana Harry se lo dice, con su cabello despeinado su boca rosa recién lavada y aliento fresco.  
“no se preocupe me imagino cuanto estrés esta situación le debe de ocasionar siendo el señor Horan su mejor amigo” dice el policía aun repasándose en la sala, frente a Louis apuntando algo en su pequeña libreta con paginas amarillentas con manchones de café.  
“gusta un poco de café? Se ve cansado” Louis pregunta pero ya está encaminándose a la cocina.  
“oh si gracias si usted también va a tomar yo le tomare la palabra” dic con una snrisa ligera en sus labios.  
“por su puesto solo que yo tomare té, Lydia!”  
“oh si, cierto lo note en su acento, ingles correcto? “  
“si del norte de Inglaterra de hecho” Lydia entra secándose las manos en su delantal roa con franjas blancas, es una muchacha de diecinueve años con el cabello obscuro y un poco rizado.  
“si?” responde Lydia mirando a ambos, el policía toma nota del acento inglés de la chica.  
“ un té para mí a sabes cómo lo quiero y un café para el policía, negro?”  
“si americano por favor con dos de azúcar solamente”  
“en seguida” el policía la ve salir una vez fuera de la habitación vuelve a colocar su atención en Louis que ya le está observando.  
“es inglesa como usted” es una frase algo estúpida y obvia pero muchas veces eso le ha ayudado en su trabajo.  
“si así es de Meryton Village” le contesta sentándose de nuevo el sillón blanco con patas de madera y print floral con fondo blanco.  
“oh” es lo último que dice y toma asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor comenten! :*

“Louis! Alfred ha llegado apúrate!” El señor Horváth.  
“ya voy Rupert!” Louis grito trotando las escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol “y como me veo, mmm?” Louis pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta y mirada sugestiva.  
“bien, bien a vámonos es tarde” le dijo apenas dándole una rápida vista y empujando fuera de la hermosa mansión con un estilo viñedo italiano/español, con un hermoso patio con dos fuentes pequeñas y una hermosa fuente principal justo en medio de estas, el camino lo guía el concreto y los arbustos cortados perfectamente simétricos, Louis ha comentado lo bello que se vería con rosas rojas pero el señor Horváth siempre le responde que es demasiado femenino y que puede dar la impresión equivocada para sus amigos y clientes. Louis encuentra esto ridículo como es que el tener flores te hace ver un *mariquita* en sus palabras, pero dormir con un chivo de dieciocho años no lo hace?  
“la belleza toma tiempo Rupert” Louis señalo arreglándose la manga y uniéndola con su saco de cachemir azul fuerte.  
“ya eres hermoso” Louis sintió cierta ligereza en su cuerpo no se atrevió a mirarlo hasta que tuvo que terminar la oración “pensé que eso nos ahorraría tiempo cada vez que saliéramos” refunfuño bajando las escaleras con molestia sus rodillas chasqueaban con cada paso que daba pero la limosina se encontraba a dos pasos de estas escaleras “ni siquiera cunado modelas te tardas tanto tienes como 30 segundos para cambiarte, auf estas escaleras las voy a cambiar un día” bofo a lo que Louis se le acercó para ayudarle él era muy cercano a sus abuelos y ya ha perdido a dos así que tiene un punto débil por la gente mayor y aunque Rupert no tiene la edad de sus abuelos si es más grande que sus padres por unos 20 años.  
“el arquitecto te dijo que tendría que reconstruir toda la entrada y que si te ponía una rampa además de que no se vería bien te podrías caer con más facilidad” Louis le recordó sosteniendo su mano venosa y con manchas de sol entre la suya.  
“por favor, en Hungría reconstruíamos más que entradas y no andábamos lloriqueando un día construimos todo el lobby de un hotel sabes?” llegaron a la limosina y ahora el truco era meterlo sin que se quebrara nada uno pensaría que un hombre de 60 años aguantaría más que eso y tendría mejor humor pero sorprendentemente su abuela de 76 tenía más carisma y alegría.  
“si me los has dicho” como mil veces “tal vez si hablaras con él se podría hacer podríamos ir a Cancún un mes o a Europa mientras arreglan la entrada “Louis se sentó a lado de el solo para ser movido a su regazo.  
“si, podríamos hacer eso” paso un minuto en el que parecía estar pensando “o lo podría correr” Louis no pudo evitar la risotada que le salió incluso sacudió su cabeza para atrás y esa risa tan alto no parecía más que encantar al señor Horváth que le acaricio el cuello para luego besarlo.  
“sabes te pareces mucho a” pero Louis lo interrumpió.  
“Jensi ya se siempre me lo dices” Jensi era el hijo rico de la constructora en la que trabajaba Rupert en su natal Hungría cuando era joven, basta decir que se enamoraron apenas se vieron mantuvieron un romance de cinco años hasta que Jensi se tuvo que casar con una hermosa joven sueca llamada Dasha de quince años con una familia un poco más acaudalada que la de Jensi, Rupert ya estaba avisado y desde el principio sabia que esto pasaría pero cada vez que lo recordaba sobre todo en las noches que terminaban de tener relaciones el señor Horváth siempre le decía “sabes Louis, el amor secreto aunque más apasionado y quizás incluso más verdadero que el público, esta destinado a extinguirse si eso no cambia, es como cuando guardas una vela en un closet para que el aire no extinga la llama, pero es la misma falta de este aire que le extinguirá, se asfixiara y lo peor es que nadie sabe o sabrá que algún día estuvo encendida y decidida a convertir el mueble en cenizas ” Louis siempre le escucha con gran interesa cuando habla de Jensi él nunca se ha enamorado pero al escuchar al señor Horváth suena como algo único y suicida.

 

Al llegar al hermoso lugar que brilla con el color crema de sus paredes en el que reflejan los brillantes de los candelabros y las hermosas vasijas de cristal con hermosas y ostentosas rosas rojas arrebatando miradas de cualquiera que pasa por ahí, Louis es uno de ellos.  
“vamos Louis nos están esperando” el señor Horváth que se endereza como una jabalina viéndose más alto que Louis le señala el camino hacia el banqueta que la disquera planeo, el lugar se ve completamente diferente al lobby que se ve como atrapado en los años 30’s escena de una de las novelas de FitzGerald con la decoración y hermosas estatuas y decoraciones adornando el lugar.  
El lugar del banquete es mucho más moderno completamente diseñado para otro ambiente, el lugar está lleno de estas salas enormes para todo tipo de gentes y ocasiones.  
Este tiene mesas redondas impecablemente mantenidas de un negro brillante el material se ve tan caro, Louis nota todos los detalles la fina bajilla colocada en todas las mesas , los dos pequeños balcones de cada lado del salón con músicos ya tocando vestidos de negro, las lámparas amarillentas que cuelgan del techo y las paredes que irónicamente crean esquinas oscuras y hacen que las mesas se vean aún más negras y los músicos apenas visibles, las paredes están decoradas con una clase de ladrillo falsa que resalta la modernidad del lugar , hay una plataforma ligeramente más alta por cuatro escalones al final del salón en la que se encuentran mas mesas y un pequeño escenario hecho para cinco personas.  
“señor! Que alegría verlo!” Nick uno de sus empleados en la radio lo saluda efusivamente a lo que el señor Horváth le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, Nick le sonríe a Louis y a primera vista te engañaría con una amistad limpia pero Louis ha estado en el negocio del modelaje desde que tenía 15 años y él sabe lo que piensan de el cuándo lo ven con el señor Horváth que es un juguete, un mocoso descerebrado que va tras su dinero, que es un asco. El lo sabe asi que solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.  
“señor Joe lo sentó en la plataforma su mesa es una de las que tienen globos blancos esas son las que tienen servicio premier” el señor Horváth asintió y guio a Louis por el salón con sus brazos entrelazados sonriendo a los conocidos y saludando a los que se le acercaban, Louis se sentía como un trofeo cuando lo presentaba el señor sonreía como si Louis fuera su hijo mayor al cual le iba a dejar su empresa.  
Una vez que llegaron a una de las mesas que tenían pequeños rectángulos de papel fino con una hermosa caligrafía en la cual se leía *reservado* el señor le retiro la silla a Louis y le indico que se sentara.  
“quieres pedir algo manzanita?” le susurro a Louis tocando su rodilla y subiendo a la mitad de su pierna descansándola ahí Louis acaricio su mano “ un Martini de manzana y camarones empanizados” le dijo al mesero el cual asintió. Todos con excepción del par de mesas con globos no podían pedir nada de comer excepto los entremeses que se estaban repartiendo y para ellos solo había quince tipos de bebidas preparadas mientras que los premieres tenían limitadas.  
El señor Horváth pidió un vodka seco y le dio un bese de piquito a Louis sosteniéndolo de la barbilla antes de soltarle y recolocar su mano en su pierna de nuevo, Louis ya se había acostumbrado cada vez que salen el señor se vuelve más atento y cariñoso.  
Olivia y el señor Jensen que es uno de los mejores amigos de Rupert se sentaron en los asientos frente a ellos. Olivia es la amante del señor Jensen mientras que su mujer Imara apenas 7 años mayor que ella está en casa cuidando a su único hijo, Louis no ha podido aceptar eso aunque Rupert y el señor Jensen tienen casi la misma edad Rupert no tiene esposa de hecho nunca se casó, y Louis vive con el inclusive tiene su propio espacio y aunque Olivia es muy linda un verdadero encanto no puede dejar de ver la cara traicionada de Imara en ella y en los simbólicos vestidos de Ives Saint Lorent que siempre les compra Olivia trae uno de la temporada de primavera rosa claro de seda Louis trata de mantener sus prejuicios a raya sabe que también el mundo ve su relación con Rupert con ojos prejuiciosos pero es que cada vez que la ve en los primeros segundos en los que no recuerda la crueldad de los prejuiciosos no puede evitar sentir coraje más contra el señor Jensen que contra ella.  
Siempre se pregunta el por qué alguien dejaría a su familia? Es la mayor tontería que ha visto hacer al humano, tal vez es por su familia su madre cuando se enteró de su relación con el señor Horváth se impresiono y molestó pero después de no hablar con Louis por un mes cedió e incluso accedió a conocerle lo cual fue lo mejor que había pasado por que se parecía mucho a su abuelo de tal manera que al hablar con su mama por teléfono una vez que volvió a Inglaterra le dijo que era idéntico a su papa incluso derramo una lagrima o dos, el abuelo de Louis había muerto cuando tenía 16 años apenas dos años atrás.  
Louis recuerda a su abuelo alegre pero al mismo tiempo simpáticamente refunfuñón aunque Rupert es aún más, ambos creen que la familia es muy importante y que Frank Sinatra es el rey aunque ninguno de los dos comparten nacionalidad con el ambos crecieron con el por qué sus padres le escuchaban, Louis está seguro que se hubieran llevado muy bien.  
“sus camarones señor y su Martini y para usted señor un vodka” dijo el mesero mientras colocaba sus bebidas y comida en la mesa “yo soy Harry y soy uno de los meseros que los va a estar atendiendo esta noche”.


End file.
